


Sweet toothed heroes

by Tren



Category: Senyuu.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1490374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tren/pseuds/Tren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hero becomes aware that his and Soldier's quest may be also in fact a journey to try all the locally famous sweets. He doesn't mind that. However, Ross minds that Alba did notice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet toothed heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Ross likes sweets very much (and food in general) and during Easter preparations I got this idea for a story. 
> 
> Happy Easter everyone!

It was a nice sunny day, when Alba had suddenly said.

“You really like sweets, don’t you Soldier?”

Ross froze as he was about to eat the last bite of the dango on his stick. Alba still had the whole stick, but he seemed to find his discovery more interesting than the food.

Soldier thought he really shouldn’t.

“I don’t know what you are talking about, Hero,” Ross said dismissively and started chewing on the last dango.

“Well, we haven’t been traveling for long time, but whenever we stop in new city you always make sure to try the local specialities and you always seemed to be most enthusiastic about the sweets. Just like now. We have only arrived in the city, but rather than booking a place at inn we went to try the dango first.”

Ross remained silent as he swallowed his dango and tried very hard not to eye Alba’s portion.

“Erm, I don’t think there’s anything bad about it,” Alba continued more anxiously, feeling pressured by the silence and not sure how to interpret it. “I really have nothing against the fact that you choose the next town we are going to visit because of their famous apple pies. As long as we are doing our job on the way that’s really fine. I even thought that the fact that Soldier likes sweets is actually…” At this point Alba’s self-preservation instinct kicked in and he stopped realizing what he was about to say.

Ross stood unmoving. The blond became even more unnerved by this lack of reaction.

“Um, Soldier?” he asked nervously, testing the waters.

“Hero,” Ross finally said in an even, but powerful voice. “You were about to say something and I have a feeling I know what you wanted to say and if you ever again just as much as try to imply something like that I’m going to tie you and then leave as a food for monsters. Do you understand that, Hero?” He explained as his eyes shined with murderous intentions and his knuckles cracked dangerously.

“I’M SORRY!!!” Alba shouted. “I will forget everything I just said. I will never allude to it again. You can have my share of apple pie when we reach next city!” He pleaded, as he cowered, hiding behind his dango stick.

Ross quickly weighed the options.

“Just remember when we reach the next city that I get your piece of pie,” he said as he snatched the dango stick from Alba. The boy looked at him as if he wanted to protest, but stayed quiet. He probably decided that sacrificing dango in exchange for his life wasn’t a bad deal. Ross took the bite of the first one as he thought of the apple pies. He always liked the taste of apples and the idea of sweet apples baked into either pastry or cake was nothing short of perfection. Not to mention…

“Ah, the apple pie will taste even better if I know this is a piece you were supposed to have and yet you didn’t even get to taste it,” he admitted with extremely happy expression.

“Does my misery get you that happy?!”

“No, don’t mistake it, Hero. I’m just a connoisseur. Your suffering will give the pie an unique flavour of regret and bad decision making. After all stolen pies are the sweetest.”

“It just means you are a sadist!!”

At this point Alba sighed. He looked at Ross, who was finishing the stolen dango, and asked.

“Shall we go to the inn now, or do you want to check the confectionary known for its strawberry filled bunny buns before that?”

Ross maintained his poker face as he looked directly at Alba. Several seconds of silence passed.

“To be honest I really want to try those buns. Let’s go now,” Alba decided smiling slightly, as his apprehension disappeared.

“Ah, Hero seems to enjoy cute little bunnies,” Soldier snickered quietly.

“There’s nothing wrong with liking bunnies!” Alba protested.

“Then will you be able to eat the lil bunny as you watch it bleed with strawberry filling?”

“I’m not a kid!”

“Ah, so you used to when you were younger,” Ross guessed.

Alba went slightly red.

“Of course not!”

The black haired boy burst out laughing to Hero’s growing agitation as both of them continued on their epicurean journey.


End file.
